


I never knew it could be this way

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [13]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, Implied Koizumi Akako & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, M/M, Mentioned Koizumi Akako, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Time Travel, fight me, im making akako exist AND a friend of kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 13: "I never knew it could be this way."Kaito might know where he is, but he can't figure out how the fuck he got here.





	I never knew it could be this way

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> (In which I have Kaito say 'fuck' a lot, so now this fic is rated T)

Kaito was fucked.

He cautiously walked through Tokyo. Luck was on his side considering that he was currently in his pre-heist outfit. Black shirt and pants, discrete, plain, invisible. Just what he needed right now. At least until he could figure out how he got here, when he was just leaving his house literal seconds ago.

He was a skilled magician. And he had performed a teleportation trick before, but this was pushing it.

“Aoko, is Saguru at the station right now?”

Kaito whipped his head around to find the speaker, only see ...himself? Except it wasn’t, that wasn’t him. The guy’s hair was shorter? No, it was just cut and styled differently. The stranger was talking on his phone.

“Oi oi, I’m not going to head over to bother him at work, that’s your job.” The man moved his phone away from his ear suddenly. Probably because the other person was yelling at him. Kaito took note of the man’s outfit. Long light blue cardigan, on top of a graphic white t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. 

It didn’t help Kaito figure out who this man could possibly be. Or why the man was familiar with two people who had the exact same names as his friends. So he followed the man.

This was the first and only clue he had to where he was, how lucky. Kaito wasn’t about to was that luck.

“Look, I’m just calling because I thought I saw Saguru, okay?” There it was again. It probably wasn’t the “Saguru” that Kaito knew. But still, it wasn’t very common to see guys call other guys by their first name. Unless... 

Heat rushed to his face.

Kaito shook his head vigorously, dispelling that errant thought. He brought his hands up to pat at his face, hoping to get rid of his ridiculous blush. 

Focus. Now was not the time to daydream about...

“Oh, so he’s out?”

Kaito let the man’s conversation distract him from his own thoughts and kept following the man as he watched him walk into a ...flower shop?

He slowed down to a stop and leaned against the wall next to the shop, and waited. Kaito contemplated if he should go in, but no... that would definitely get him caught out... so would standing here right next to the shop actually. Looking around, he found a shaded area up ahead, and used this opportunity to walk pass the flower shop and look inside.

The man wasn’t really doing anything suspicious, it looked like he was paying for the flowers already. So either this flower shop trip was planned, or he ordered something very basic and easy to put together. And as expected, the man walked out of the shop a few minutes later holding a bouquet and began walking in the direction that he came from. Kaito followed him.

Really, this could all be a waste of time, but it wasn’t like Kaito had any clue of how to fix his current dilemma. Besides, the strange man and those names were the only thing familiar to him in this... place. 

In front of him, the man lifted his hand up like a greeting, but Kaito was immediately distracted by the glinting light. A ring. A wedding ring. Oh, guess the flowers should have made that obvious to Kaito. Guess the man felt spontaneous?

“Saguru!”

Kaito tried to look and see who the man was calling out to, when he saw.

Turning towards Kaito, towards the man, was Hakuba Saguru. 

Shit.

Kaito felt himself gasp quietly as he stared. It  ** _had_ ** to be Hakuba.  ** _It had to_ ** **.** Kaito knew that set of shoulders, knew that jawline, knew that curly blond hair.

He didn’t know that Hakuba would get that much taller or bigger. 

There was no hiding the fact that he was definitely blushing from the heat radiating from his face, nor the fact that he was definitely ogling at an older version of Hakuba.

_ ‘The future. I’m in the future.’ _

He thought to himself distractedly as he continued to stare at Hakuba. 

The blond blinked in surprise.

“Kaito?” 

He gasped, then realize that  ** _he_ ** wasn’t the Kaito that Hakuba was talking to. 

“Surprise~!” The man Kaito had been following, his future self, said. He sounded happy, Kaito thought to himself distantly. 

Of course he would be, Hakuba was calling him by his name. What’s not to be happy about? Kaito felt a slight pang in his heart, and ignored it. He refused to be jealous of himself, even if it was a future version of himself. 

He walked towards a nearby alley to watch the interaction unfold. There was no need for him to hear what they were saying. He just needed to figure out how to get back, and he could just do that by cornering himself for information later. That didn’t stop him from watching though.

The man, Kaito dubbed him as Kuroba in his head, gave the bouquet to Hakuba. Who blushed at the gift, but smiled as he accepted them, bringing them up to smell them. White carnations, that’s what Kuroba got. Sweet and lovely. Innocent love. Kaito felt himself blush again. He kept watching.

Watched as they smiled sweetly to each other.

Watched as Kuroba probably cracked some joke.

Watched as Hakuba laughed in response.

Watched as Hakuba brought a hand up to brush at Kuroba’s hair. Watched the light glint off of a ring on his finger. A wedding ring, Kaito realized. 

He stop watching. 

Kaito turned to look in the alley he was hiding in, feeling his face crumble into a scowl. Maybe this wasn’t the future after all. Maybe it was some weird dream, or some illusion.

“There you are, I thought I saw you heading this way,” a familiar voice said nearby. Kaito whipped his head around to find himself, staring down at him. 

“What?” The question slipped out, but Kuroba wasn’t paying attention to him, looking up and down at him. 

“Hold on, let me call Akako.” Akako? “It was her fault we got stuck in the future. She fixed it when it happened to me, so she can fix it for you too.” Kuroba said, and Kaito was struggling to catch up.

“Are you... are you saying you’ve done this before?” Kaito stared at him in confusion, but Kuroba was already talking to Akako. Not that he had to wait long, it only took a couple of sentences, most of which was Kuroba complaining at Akako and blaming her for this problem. Then he turned back to Kaito.

“Hm? Did you say something just now?”

He looked happy... content, Kaito thought.

“I said, asked, if you’ve done this before. Did you travel to the future before?” He repeated the question.

“Well, yeah of course. You’re here, aren’t you?” 

“That’s not-”

“Possible?” Kuroba interrupted him. The older man took half a step back and looked at him again. “Y’know, I don’t blame you for thinking that.” Kuroba said serenely, then his face shifted. Turning from calm to  _ soft _ **. ** A gentle smile fitting itself perfectly on his future self’s face. “I never knew it could be this way either,” Kuroba spoke again, “but it did. I don’t regret a single bit of it.”

Kaito felt nervous for the first time after getting transported here. Gulping to wet his dry throat.

“H-how?”

Kuroba knew what he was asking. 

How did it happen? How did he get to this point of contentment and happiness in his life? What did Kaito have to do to achieve it?

Immediately, Kuroba’s content smile transformed into a familiar cutting smirk.

Then he was back, standing right outside his house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
